


Penance

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Daddy Kink, Daddy Misha, F/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking, dd/lg, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Trolls on the internet upset you and you’re going to get in trouble for looking at the comments in the first place…





	Penance

You knew you were going to be in trouble when Misha got home. No matter how many times he told you not to go on Twitter, to ignore all the spiteful remarks and hatred sent his way, you couldn’t stop. You’d never gotten involved or said anything online; it was bad enough you were reading it in the first place.

The tweets were upsetting and you tucked your phone away underneath your pillow, sitting in the middle of the bed with your favorite stuffed animal. It wouldn’t be long before Misha would be back from set and he’d know you’d disobeyed him again.

Sure enough, when he stepped into the bedroom, the bright smile on his face faded as he saw your hunched shoulders and sad eyes.

“What’s wrong, princess?” he murmured, crawling onto the bed beside you, sparing a second to kick his shoes off. You shrugged, sniffing loudly, a little on the dramatic side, and Misha frowned, crossing his legs as he sat beside you. “Tell me you weren’t on Twitter again.”

Slowly, you nodded, pouting as a tear escaped your eyes. Misha sighed heavily, reaching around you to snag your phone from underneath the pillow.

“No more phone today, sweetheart,” he soothed. “You need to stop doing this.”

“But they’re so mean. I don’t like them.” Misha smiled, tucking your hair behind your ear. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Why don’t you go freshen up and I’ll put a movie on for us,” he instructed, smiling when you nodded and scrambled off of the bed, scurrying towards the bathroom. You were quick in the shower and thorough, wrapping your hair in one towel and tying another around your chest.

Misha was waiting under the covers when you came back out. “I’m just gonna dry my hair,” you said and he smiled, fiddling around with the television remote. “What are we gonna watch?”

“I was just looking,” he replied, still watching the screen. You nodded, drying off and wandering towards the dresser, opening the top drawer. “Don’t,” Misha said suddenly and you froze. “No clothes tonight, baby girl.”

A shiver ran up your spine and you smiled to yourself. “Yes, Daddy.” You closed the drawer again, dropping your towel to the floor, kicking it toward the laundry basket. Misha wasn’t watching the television anymore - his eyes were glued to your bare bottom as you bent over to pick up your hairdryer.

You didn’t speak as you thoroughly dried your hair, completely unaware of the heavy gaze on you. When you finished and turned around, Misha had thrown the covers back and was smiling at you seductively, one hand on his thick cock. “C’mere,” he murmured, beckoning you towards the bed.

Eagerly, you crawled onto the mattress, following Misha’s hands as they guided you to his erection.

“I’m going to have to punish you,” Misha’s voice was low and he fisted your hair in one hand, using the other to press the tip of his cock against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth automatically, stretching your tongue out to try and taste him. At the last second, he pulled his weeping head away and you pouted at him. “No, kitten,” he scolded. “You’re going to suck Daddy’s cock until you’ve learned your lesson.” Misha smiled, tugging your hair a little. “No hands. But you can watch the movie while you perform your task.”

You frowned, sliding your eyes toward the television, wondering how you were supposed to watch the movie and suck his cock. Misha chuckled, releasing your hair to tap your ass.

“Up here, princess.” He patted his chest and your eyes went wide. “I’m not watching the movie,” he chuckled. “Come on and get comfortable.”

Slowly, you crawled further up the bed, shaking a little as you straddled Misha’s chest. You knew why he was picking this - it was your least favorite thing to do, to let him eat you out. For some reason, it had always made you nervous, despite his gentle touch.

“Relax,” he encouraged, framing your ass with his hands. “Gonna make you feel good, baby.”

You nodded, trying to control your breathing. Misha’s hand left your right ass cheek and you held your breath, body going tense.

“Princess…” The soft chiding tone forced you to relax. A few seconds later, his palm cracked against your ass and you squeaked, surging forward so your face was against his cock. “Come on, Y/N. You’re not being a very good girl.”

Reaching up, you wrapped your fingers around his length, earning yourself another sharp slap to your ass and you released him instantly, remembering what he’d said about “no hands”. Misha’s dick twitched, a thick bead of pre-cum hanging from the tiny slit at the tip of his shaft that you caught with your tongue. He groaned, squeezing your ass in his huge hands.

His tongue dragged along your bare folds and you whined against the flared head of his cock. “Keep going, kitten,” Misha purred.

Confidence bolstered, you caught his cockhead between your lips, taking the first inch into your mouth and working up saliva to ease your path. Misha pressed his tongue into your soaked hole, thrusting gently, his hands still squeezing your ass as you took more of him into your mouth.

The movie was playing but he knew you weren’t paying any attention to it. Your focus was entirely on pleasing him, on giving penance for breaking His rules.

You whimpered needily as his tongue abandoned your clenching hole, sliding down to caress the swollen bundle of nerves hidden there. The sensation made your fingers curl in the covers and you picked up speed, eager to please.

“Slow down,” Misha growled, his voice vibrating against your pussy and you obeyed, feeling the strain in your neck and jaw from his generous girth stretching your lips. God, you wanted him inside you but you knew he wasn’t halfway done with your punishment. “That’s it,” he praised when you rolled your tongue around his swollen crown, using your teeth to graze the sensitive spot right behind the tip.

Misha dug his fingertips into your ass as he worshipped your clit with his tongue, making you wetter with each passing swipe. He sucked the bud between his teeth gently and you yelped, forcing his cock further into your mouth.

Your gag reflex fired a quick warning and you pulled back, panting heavily. Misha’s hand was in your hair the next second as he resumed his attack on your sex, pushing your head back down. Wetness trickled down your cheeks as he fucked up into your mouth, making your eyes roll back in pure bliss despite the rapidly dwindled oxygen in your lungs.

He released you a second before you thought you were going to pass out. You groaned around his dick, drooling on his balls and Misha moaned loudly, pulling his mouth away from your cunt, replacing it with his fingers. Two of them thrust into you and your body responded by tensing as you felt your climax coming.

Bobbing up and down on his cock, you let the pleasure wash over you, losing yourself in the rhythm as you flexed around Misha’s fingers. You were in such a haze of bliss that when his tongue brushed over your asshole, you squeaked, sitting up.

“No, Daddy!” you protested, looking back at him. “The rules!”

“I know, I know, princess,” he chuckled, kissing your asscheek. “I’m not going to fuck you there. I just want to see if you like this.”

You paused, considering the request before nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“Just say your special word if you can’t take it,” Misha assured you, resuming the slow drag of his fingers in and out of your body. He didn’t put his tongue back on you right away so you returning to what you’d been doing, planting your hands back on the bed and capturing his cock in your mouth again.

Misha groaned, fucking his fingers into you with enough force to make an obscene squelching sound and you gasped in a breath before deep-throating him again.

His tongue brushed your asshole again. You tensed but didn’t stop what you were doing, closing your eyes to try not to pay attention to the slick slide of his tongue in your most secret place. As his touch increased, the pleasure it churned up in your belly became almost uncomfortable and you broke away, panting heavily.

“Candyfloss!” you whined.

Misha stopped instantly, somehow managing to turn you so he could pull you into his arms. “Hey, hey, I got you, baby girl. I’m here.”

You snuggled into him, shaking all over from unfulfilled pleasure. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” you wept but Misha only shushed you.

“That’s what your special word is for, princess,” he praised. “You did good, really good, baby.” You nodded, still not quite believing him and Misha knew it. “How about I make you feel really good, huh? Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” you whispered and Misha smiled, tracing your jaw with his thumb before dragging your bottom lip down and letting it snap back with a little pop.

His hands moved, pushing you onto your back and he pushed your thighs apart with his knees, leaning in to kiss you deeply. You moaned into his mouth as his cock prodded your slick folds, lifting your knees to give him better access.

“I love you, so much,” Misha murmured, rubbing the tip of his nose against yours and you smiled, stretching up to kiss him chastely. He slid into you at the exact moment, filling you completely and you broke from his lips to cry out. Burying his face against your throat, Misha held his weight off of you with his knees and hands, giving you a second to adjust to the thickness of his cock.

When he started to move, it felt like your body took a second to register, then jumped head first into pleasure that forced your eyes closed. Misha rolled his hips in a slow hard motion that had his cockhead slamming into the mouth of your womb repeatedly. Your whole body jolted with each deliberate strike and your legs shook with the effort of being held up.

Hooking his right arm under your left leg, Misha put a little more weight on his left, using his knees to put more power behind his thrusts. The angle he held your legs apart at shifted where his cock was hitting and your eyes rolled back behind closed lids, a breathy cry leaving your lips.

“Wanna feel you cum like this around me, baby girl,” Misha growled, looking down at you with a hungry expression, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. “Cum for me and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Daddy…” you managed, getting your eyes open a little to look up at him. He smiled, not pausing his rhythm. “Please -”

“Cum for me,” he repeated, finding more strength to fill his strokes and each thrust in, each punch of his thick shaft into your body provoked a squeaky whimper from your throat. You grabbed at him, arching your back as your nails dug into his shoulder and Misha picked up a little speed, pushing you over the edge.

You could taste blood where your teeth were clamped down on your lower lip and the bed underneath you was damp. Misha chuckled, withdrawing, leaving you abruptly cold and empty. There wasn’t a second to protest before he was rolling you onto your belly and pulling your ass up in the air.

“Now I’ll give you what you want, princess,” he promised, pushing back into you from behind. You gasped and clutched the bedsheets, unable to do anything as Misha started to pound you into the bed. He’d gotten what he wanted out of you and now he was giving you what you wanted.

The feeling started to come back into your legs as he fucked you harder and you pushed back, desperate to feel his release inside you. Misha grunted, dropping his forehead to your back, wrapping his arms around your waist. You arched yourself, pressing your belly down and ass up - the reaction was instant.

Misha’s whole body went rigid, his cock buried so deep inside you it felt like your stomach was bulging with him. His balls twitched against your clit and then he went slack, thick spurts of warmth splashing against your cervix.

You sighed happily, smiling into the pillows as Misha withdrew and you maintained your position, just like he preferred. He pulled a pair of boxers on and walked around the bed, smiling at the sight of you, fucked out and dripping cum.

“You are such a good girl, Y/N,” he praised. “You can relax now.”

At the order, your body went slack and you rolled to the side, making room for him as he slid under the covers, pulling them over you both. “You want me to clean up?” you asked, yawning just as Misha pulled you against him.

“No,” he replied, kissing your temple, “I like it when you sleep with me all over your thighs. Reminds you who you belong to.”

“You,” you whispered, nuzzling into him. “Always you.”


End file.
